1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wet shaving systems and is directed more particularly to a razor blade assembly for pivotal mounting on a razor handle to facilitate movement of the blade assembly during a shaving operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued May 31, 1977, in the name of Warren I. Nissen and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,104, issued Apr. 11, 1978, in the name of Warren I. Nissen et al, there is shown and described a razor blade assembly adapted to be pivotally mounted on a razor handle which facilitates movement of the blade assembly on the handle during a shaving operation. The blade assembly is provided on its underside with a cam means including two intersecting surfaces forming a cavity for receiving a biasing force from a spring biased plunger extending from the razor handle. The interaction of the plunger and cam means yieldingly urges the blade assembly to a "neutral" position.
While the cam means and plunger arrangement are entirely satisfactory from a shaving viewpoint, the force exerted on the blade assembly by the plunger operates, upon release of the blade assembly, to urge the shaving unit outwardly from the handle, in some instances causing an outward movement of the blade assembly from the handle. It is preferable, from a safety standpoint to effect release of the blade assembly without outward projection thereof from the razor handle.